Engaño Weasley
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Un engaño que destruirá algunas familias. Personajes de la gran JKR. Sé que muchos encuentran raro o mal visto el incesto y más con estos personajes. Si te gusta leer sobre ese tema y te gusta Ron/Ginny léelo, si es lo contrario, prefiero que regreses al inicio y no te enfades y me envíes mil crucios. Gracias.


Jamás me hubiese imaginado encontrarme en aquella situación, jamás pensé encontrar esa desagradable escena. Era imposible, ella era mi amiga, una de las mejores. La chica con la que compartía todo, hasta lo que sentía. Y aun más, ella es…

El matrimonio Weasley se encontraba en su casa. Hermione despertaba para alistarse a un nuevo día de pesado trabajo en el ministerio de magia, su matrimonio estaba cayendo en una especie de monotonía. No podían lograr quedar embarazados, ya habían pasado tres años de que ella y Ron se casaran, Harry y Ginny ya tenían al pequeño James, y ellos ansiaban el suyo, sus peleas eran bastante fuertes llegando al extremo de dormir en habitaciones separadas y no hablarse por varios días, era doloroso para ambos.

Con gran pesar, se levantó y con paso decidido ingresó al baño a darse una rápida ducha. Se cambió y sin inmutarse en ver a Ron, salió de la habitación, no quería hablar con él, desde hace unos meses venía sospechando que Ron tenía otra mujer, quería enfrentarlo, pero esperaría a tener una mínima prueba.

Bajó y desayunó un café, ingresó a la chimenea y fue envuelta en las llamas verdes. Ron no iría hoy al ministerio, era su día de descanso y Hermione llegaría temprano a casa.

Ron se levantó de su cama, entró al baño a cepillarse los dientes y observar su aspecto. Pensaba últimamente en lo sucedido en su vida desde hace casi seis meses. Sabía que era algo totalmente fuera de lugar, una aberración para el mundo, pero más para su familia, y después Hermione, ella no merecía ser engañada; se suponía que era el amor de su vida, pero en cuanto comenzó a ver a esa mujer con otros ojos y perderse en su cuerpo cada semana o a veces diario, no pensaba en la castaña. Él solo quería saciar su deseo y el de esa mujer, esa mujer de cabellera pelirroja y un exuberante cuerpo que volvía loco al pelirrojo, claro, su propia hermana lo volvía loco de deseo y placer.

Salió despreocupado de su habitación y se deslizó por las escaleras con dirección a la cocina. Moría de hambre, la noche anterior lo dejó hambriento. Tuvo algunas redadas en el ministerio, algo de papeleo en el cuartel de Aurores y estuvo con Ginny toda la tarde. Se veían en un lujoso hotel del Londres muggle, si los viesen en el mundo mágico, la gente sospecharía.

Desayunó con total tranquilidad, hoy no iría al ministerio y su esposa llegaría temprano. Decidió pasar el resto de la tarde con ella para no sentirse culpable por estarla engañando durante estos largos seis meses de hacerle el amor a su hermana. Y no solo Hermione resultaba engañada, también Harry, ninguno de los dos se merecía esto y ellos sabían que el incesto esta totalmente prohibido aunque no tanto en el mundo mágico, pero toda su familia lo vería como una aberración.

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión en la chimenea de su casa, él se levantó con varita en mano a investigar de quien era el perturbador de su paz. Ingresó a la sala, le sorprendió mucho verla, exquisitamente arreglada. Era Ginny.

— ¿Qué sucede Ron, no te da gusto verme hermanito?

—No te esperaba y ¿Mi ahijado?

— Esta donde mamá, en la madriguera. Tú y yo dejamos pendiente algo muy importante.

—Ginny, creo que deberíamos dejar de estar juntos. No me siento nada bien engañando a mi esposa. Harry y Hermione no merecen esto. Y también me siento mal por hacerte el amor. ¡Eres mi hermana pequeña!

—Por favor Ronald, después de seis meses de estarme follando a tu antojo, ¿Te sientes culpable? Sí, lo sé, ellos no se lo merecen, pero tú y yo nos amamos y esto es más que amor de hermanos. Nos amamos como hombre y mujer.

— ¡Pero, somos hermanos! Eres mi hermanita.

—Ya no soy una niña, yo te amo a ti y te recuerdo que en el mundo mágico, el incesto esta algunas veces o casi siempre permitido, para mantener la pureza de la sangre. Podemos utilizar eso como excusa. — Ron se acercó a Ginny y la besó tan desesperadamente, ella enredo sus dedos en el pelirrojo e idéntico cabello de su hermano. Él la sujetó por la cintura, mientras Ginny envolvía sus piernas en la cadera de Ron. Subieron la escalera entre besos con dirección a la habitación principal de aquella casa. Quedaron acostados en la amplia y desordenada cama matrimonial, Ron besaba a la pelirroja con urgente necesidad, acariciaba la piel por encima de la ropa. Ginny acariciaba la espalda de Ron y lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar al trasero del pelirrojo, los minutos fueron pasando rápidamente. Ahora estaban totalmente desnudos y Ginny estaba a horcajadas sobre su pelirrojo hermano, ella volaba cabalgando a Ron, mientras él tenía las manos en el trasero de su hermana para acompasar la penetración y llegar a su deseado orgasmo.

Gemían y las respiración eran entrecortadas, no apartaban la vista del otro, Ron disfrutaba ver a su hermana mientras lo montaba.

—Ahhh…Ron, maldita sea…te amo.

Hermione llegaba a su casa, se le hacia raro no encontrar a su esposo en la planta baja. Supuso que aun se encontraría dormido, subió las escaleras con paso normal, últimamente se sentía mal por casi no verlo. Le desconcertó escuchar gritos, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas provenientes de su habitación, lo más usual sería escuchar los ronquidos de Ron. Se acercó por el pasillo lentamente y giró sin hacer ruido, el pomo de la puerta, al abrirse encontró una escena para su gusto, horrible:

Ron tenía montada a una pelirroja, estaban teniendo relaciones y lo disfrutaban, la castaña inmediatamente reconoció a la mujer que estaba con su esposo.

— ¡RONALD! ¡GINEBRA! — Quiso ahogar un sollozo, tenía una mano en la boca y una expresión de terror.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y con el rostro colorado, Ginny bajó rápido de su hermano y trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas. Hermione salió de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras. Ron se levantó y tomando su bóxer bajó para explicar o tratar de hablar con la castaña, se puso la ropa durante el camino. Ginny solo se quedó contemplando el lugar por donde su hermano acababa de salir. Ella estaba en shock y con la noticia que tendría que darle a su hermano, complicaba más las cosas. Obvio, seis meses de sexo y sin hechizos anticonceptivos, cobrarían factura. Estaba con cinco semanas de embarazo y no tenía idea de que pasaría con Ron y ella y sobre todo con Harry, su hijo y sobre todo, su familia.

Ron trató de detener a Hermione.

—Hermione, espera por favor, déjame explicarte.

Ella se giró violentamente hacia él y con una expresión dura y triste lo encaró.

— ¿QUE ME VAS A DECIR RONALD? TE ENCONTRE CON TU HERMANA EN NUESTRA CAMA, DISFRUTABAS LO QUE HACÍAS. ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¿ESTABAN CONSCIENTES DE QUE ESTÁN COMETIENDO INCESTO? No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

—Hermione… yo…

Demasiado tarde, ella ya había desaparecido del lugar. Él atravesó la sala de su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, sabía que lo que hacía con Ginny no era lo correcto, se quedaría helado con la noticia de su hermana.

Entró y la encontró sentada en la cama, cubriendo se con las sabanas.

—Sucedió lo que más temía, ya no quiere volver a verme. ¿Por qué lo hicimos? Debimos de haber parado desde la primera vez. —Soltó de pronto el pelirrojo, sentándose en el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Ginny, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

—Ron…yo…yo necesito decirte algo.

—Ahora no Ginny.

—Es importante.

— ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que todos se enteren de la aberración que cometimos?

— ¡Estoy embarazada Ronald!—Soltó la menor de los Weasley.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?

—Claro que lo estoy idiota, no sé que sucederá con Harry y nuestro hijo. Él sospechara, no me ha tocado en meses.

— ¿Ya lo sabias y últimamente hemos tenido sexo con el riesgo de lastimar a mi hijo?

— ¿Lo…lo quieres?

— ¿Como no lo voy a querer? Es mi hijo. — Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Tener hijos con su hermana.

— ¿Qué haremos Ron? ¿Como se lo diremos a todos? ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros matrimonios?

—Es obvio que Hermione me odia y me tiene asco. Ginny, Harry lo tendrá que saber. Ve a tu casa, toma a James, dice lo a Harry, es obvio que se divorciaran. Esta noche partiremos a París y enviaremos desde allá una lechuza para explicarles a todos.

—Ron…yo amo a Harry y me siento terriblemente mal por hacerle esto.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo no me odio ni me doy asco por hacerle esto a Hermione? Yo la amo, pero también estoy endemoniadamente enamorado de ti.

—Tengo miedo de que le suceda algo al bebe, podría nacer mal. Investigué con una amiga del profeta que es hija de muggles.

—No le sucederá nada. Existen familias mágicas que recurrieron al incesto para mantener su linaje y ve a sus hijos, están sanos. Tú lo dijiste hace unas horas.

—No te preocupes, no lastimaste al bebe, las embarazadas también tenemos sexo. —Ron se acercó a besarla en los labios, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, se acariciaban mutuamente, se necesitaban. Se necesitaban más que cuando eran pequeños y Ginny se refugiaba en la habitación de Ron. Volvieron a hacer el amor como las tantas veces que lo venían haciendo.

…es su hermana.

Me dolió en el alma verlos, disfrutando del deseo y amor prohibido que se profesaban. Nunca podré perdonarle esto a ambos. Harry también sufrió demasiado, él amaba demasiado a Ginny como yo a Ron.

Harry después de su divorcio la pasó muy mal, pero al poco tiempo encontró a una bonita mujer que es Auror, se casaron y ahora esperan a su primer hijo.

Yo me divorcié de Ronald, me enteré que él y Ginny esperaban un hijo. Aun seguía enamorada de Ronald y eso me afectó sobremanera, pero por el bien mío y de mi dignidad, nos divorciamos. El día de la firma, él iba acompañado de su hermana/ novia, no sé como llamarla y a Ginny se le distinguía una pequeña abultada barriga de cuatro meses de embarazo. Yo no conté nada al resto de los Weasley, eso les tocaba a ellos. Solo supe que Ronald y Ginny se fueron de Gran Bretaña con el pequeño James y los demás estaban preocupados. A los pocos meses enviaron una lechuza explicando todo a su familia, se habían mudado a París, también informaban que tendrían un hijo y si querían conocerlo. No tuvieron el valor para decirlo de frente. Su familia no tuvo otra opción más que apoyarlos. Yo no me quise lastimar más y emigre a América, conocí a Tom y ahora vivimos juntos.

Hace unos días me entere por medio de mi madre que Ron y Ginny tuvieron a una sana y hermosa bebe pelirroja llamada Clarisse. Al menos Ron tuvo hijos con la mujer que realmente amaba. Yo, yo no la quiero conocer ni tener mas trato con ellos dos, solo con el resto de la familia. Ronald y Ginny se casaran en una pequeña ceremonia, en el mundo mágico sí esta permitido el incesto. Yo ya no me casare, solo fue una vez y fue definitiva.

Ron y Ginny hicieron lo planeado. Harry viajaba cada mes a París para visitar al pequeño James, aun no sabían como le explicarían esa situación.

Los cuatro vivían en una bonita casa en una Villa mágica. La pequeña que había nacido era una perfecta combinación de ambos, con los ojos de Ron. Dos semanas después, se casaron solo en compañía de sus padres y un tanto obligados por los mismos, sus hermanos accedieron a asistir aunque no apoyaban el que estuviesen juntos.


End file.
